


Daniel James Thompson

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they can't get married in everyone else's eyes doesn't mean they can't get married in their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel James Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally wrote this instead of finishing the _other_ JackDaniels stuff I'm working on. (The Japan Fic is under works, people!) Please bear in mind that it's late so any mistakes are totally my fault for being too tired to check it.  
>  This fic is dedicated to the lovely theshiphassailed and the equally as lovely writingcello. You guys are really amazing and I love you.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Care to explain this?” Jack asked, sliding a sheet of paper over their dining table, keeping it face down. Daniel looked up from his work and turned the paper over, reading what was written there.

Ah. 

Daniel knew exactly what he was looking add as soon as he saw the first set of words. In his defence, he had been lonely and bored and it was more fun than practical but he’d written Jack’s name out with his surname instead. It wasn’t going to happen, Daniel knew, but it had been fun to dream… until now.

“Uh… I… well… um…” Daniel bit his lip, his face heating up. He had thought he had thrown that away among a load of other rubbish; perhaps he had and Jack had dug it out. He stared at the paper for a long time before looking up at Jack. 

Jack’s expression was serious and there wasn’t even the smallest hint of a smile. Daniel swallowed, wishing more than anything that he had both legs so he could run away.

“You do realise how ridiculous this is, right?” Jack said and Daniel nodded. That was it. He was going to have to pack his bags and stay with Peggy for seven million years before he could face Jack again. 

“I’ll just… uh…” Daniel moved to get up but Jack grabbed his hand to stop him.

“I mean, there’s no way in hell I’m changing my name. Jack Sousa doesn’t sound right and I’m certainly not double-barrelling it. Jack Thompson-Sousa. I mean, that’s alright but Daniel Thompson sounds a lot better.” Jack said, his previously blank face lighting up with a huge smile. Daniel leant across the table and slapped him but he leant back with a smile on his face.

“You bastard. Don’t scare me like that.” Daniel said and Jack laughed, rubbing at his face. 

“Jack Sousa. Honestly, Daniel. You really come up with some crazy ideas.” He chuckled and Daniel picked up his pen, getting a fresh sheet of paper from the pile next to him. He started writing before he gave the sheet to Jack.

Jack grinned, looking down at the scribbles of ‘Daniel Thompson’ all over the paper. He put the paper down and got up, walking round the table and kneeling down on one knee in front of Daniel. 

“Oh my god.” Daniel clapped his hands over his mouth. “You’re not.” Jack’s smile grew. “Oh god, you are!”

“So, I had this weird thought at about three am two months while you were cuddling the cat and not me.” Jack said, his eyes never leaving Daniel’s. “It really scared me because I always thought I was going to marry some skinny brunette and we’d live by the coast with our three kids, just the way my parents thought I would. But it occurred to me when I saw that stupid sheet of paper that I’m more scared of losing you than anything else in the world and you mean everything to me. 

“I love you, Daniel, even if I’m not allowed to, even if the world will collapse around us if we slip, even if we’re both not who we used to be. I know that I’ll love you for the rest of my life if you’re unlucky but I suppose you’re sappy like that and it probably sounds cute and romantic. 

“You know me better than I know myself and you’re still here after everything and I want you to be here for as long as we can manage. Our occupation isn’t going to lengthen our life together and neither will the inevitable fact we’ll have to find wives someday but, if you want to, I’d like to know that for a few brief moments that it was just going to be me and you, no matter what.”

Jack paused and took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box. He opened it, revealing a simple silver ring. Daniel let out a small squeak, his eyes filling with tears. 

“So even if this never leaves the room and we never get the massive ceremony with the rose petals, a dozen crying women and a screaming baby, Daniel James Sousa, will you marry me?” Jack asked and Daniel nodded.

“Oh god, yes. Yes, yes, yes, you idiot.” He said through the tears streaming down his face and he let Jack put the ring on his finger before he threw himself into the blond’s arms.

“I thought I could do that without crying.” Jack admitted, holding Daniel tight like it was going to be the last time. “I was so so wrong.” 

Daniel laughed, his face buried into Jack’s neck, tears warm against Jack’s skin. “I love you so much, Jack. I love you so damn much.” 

“Oh good. I would hate to think you married me for that vast amount of money I own.” Jack joked and Daniel snorted, pulling back from the hug ever so slightly.

“Shut up and kiss me.” He said and Jack obliged.

~

“Jack, you gotta get up. We need to leave for work in an hour.” Daniel said, shaking Jack’s shoulder and Jack batted his hand away, groaning. 

“We just got married. Where’s my honeymoon period?” He muttered into the pillow and Daniel laughed. 

“It’s non-existent. You should have guessed that when I put the ring on a chain to wear around my neck rather than on my hand. Get up.” He said, giving Jack a full shove and forcing him off the bed and onto the floor.

“Daniel James Thompson.” Jack got back up and sat on the bed. “You are so lucky I love you.” He made a startled noise when Daniel kissed him suddenly although he wasn’t complaining when his hands became pinned to the mattress. “Oh, hello.” He said when they parted.

“Say it again and we can have a honeymoon day.” Daniel said and some part of Jack figured out that he would never be able to love anyone else like he loved Daniel. 

“Daniel James Thompson.” Jack murmured, kissing Daniel between each section of his name. That was all it took and they didn’t leave the house for two days, despite Daniel’s failed protests.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Jack Tristan Samuel Thompson and Mr Daniel James Thompson (and Chad Thompson) wish to express their thanks to you for reading. They wish to inform you that they are not receiving wedding gifts but they understand that kudos mean a great deal to me and feel you should leave kudos instead of sending presents. They also would like to hear your opinions in the form of a comment and they think I should stop talking like I have swallowed a dictionary and started spouting pretentious words.


End file.
